The Snow Storm
by all hearts are dark and cold
Summary: Elena goes to the boarding house to meet Stefan, but he's out of town. She gets snowed in and is stuck with Damon. What will happen? Sucky summary.  Please enjoy. A Delena fanfiction!


**A/N: In the spirit of Christmas, I made a Delena Christmas oneshot! Stefan and Elena are still broken up, but they're still kind of close. Elena and Damon's friendship is basically hanging by a thread. Will some quality time at this time a year change that? Read and enjoy!**

**Warning: This contains spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I am an obsessed Delena shipper!**

…**...**

The snow began to fall heavier as Elena pulled up to the driveway. She took her bag from the backseat and ran up to the boarding house. She knocks, and as usual, it was left unlocked.

"Stefan?" Elena called out from the hallway. When she didn't hear an answer, she continued on to the parlor as she pulled of her hat and scarf.

Elena stopped walking," Stefan?"

"Nope. Better," a voice whispered behind her ear.

Elena snapped her head around to find Damon with his usual smirk planted on his face. "You have got to stop doing that," Elena hastily said.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" Damon stroked the side of Elena's cheek, which sent sweet shivers down her body.

"No," Elena avoided his gaze, "Is Stefan here?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but St. Stefan is out of town at the moment," Damon answered. Elena's eyes widened," He left? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Hm…I guess he felt he didn't have to tell you since you two are having a lover's spat," he teased.

Elena crossed her arms," Even though Stefan and I haven't gotten back together, it doesn't mean that we won't. We just…haven't talked about it yet. We do love each other but I still have to make sure that everyone I care about is safe."

Damon fell silent due to the fact that he was slightly annoyed with her response. He shrugged it off and said," Well, the bunny eater didn't tell me when he'll be back. So I guess it's up to me to entertain you." Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he moves his face close to Elena's.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat and shoved Damon lightly," Do you mind if I wait in the living room for a while see if he comes home early?"

"Sure Elena. You are welcome here anytime," Damon smirked once again.

Elena rolled her eyes and dragged herself to the living room, ignoring Damon as he checked her out. She curled herself on the couch and gazed at the flickering flames. She didn't want Damon get to her tonight. Not after what he did…Soon her eyes began to droop as she got comfortable. The last thing Elena heard before drifting was Damon pouring himself a drink.

DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE/DE

"Elena," Damon shook Elena awake. Elena bolted up to a sitting position," What do you want Damon?" Elena rubbed her eyes.

"It's eleven at night," Damon leaned against the couch.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena yawned.

"Nope. He called and said that he won't be back for another week."

"A week? That means that he'll miss Christmas," Elena realized.

"Not much of a boyfriend is he? Oh wait—I mean ex-boyfriend," Damon got cocky. "That's not funny" Elena pressed further, "Did he say why he was held back? Do you think he's okay?"

"Don't worry. Stefan's a big boy. I'm sure that he can take care of himself," Damon reassured her.

Elena sighed and stood up," Well, since he won't be here. I better get going."

"Uh-uh," Damon stopped her and shook his finger," I wouldn't do that if I were you." "And why not?" Elena glared at him. "We're snowed in. There's no possible way of traveling in this weather."

Elena couldn't believe it," No way!" She ran to the window and looked out. Everything was entirely covered in snow. You couldn't even see the roads!

"I guess you're stuck with me," Damon cheerfully said as he slugged his arm over her soldier. "Lucky me," Elena sarcastically exclaimed. She pushed his arm and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Stefan's room."

Damon pouted," You mean you're not going to hang out me," He placed a hand over his chest to fake pain," I'm hurt."

"I didn't know monsters could feel hurt," Elena called back.

"And what do you mean by that?" Damon asked, using his vampire speed to appear in front of her on the bottom step of the staircase.

"What I mean is that you're cold and you don't care about anyone except yourself. You kill without a second thought. You get me to believe that there's something redeemable about you, but then you do something stupid to ruin that. It's like you do your best to avoid caring," Elena yelled.

"And why are you telling me all this now," Damon questioned," After all that I've done to try to keep you safe from Klaus and regain whatever remains from our friendship. Even though you know exactly how I feel about you!"

Elena fumed and yelled out without thinking," Well then you shouldn't have made me forget!" Elena froze. Oh crap! Why did she open her big mouth?

Silence fell between the two for what seemed like forever. " Forget what," Damon grasped her arms and tried to read her mind through those big brown eyes.

"It's not important," Elena tried to break free but it was useless. So she looked down and whispered," You made me forget that you told me you love me."

Damon was beyond shock," How do you even remember," I compelled you." Elena fought back tears," I made Bonnie do a spell to make sure that I wasn't compelled to forget anything important from when I was kidnapped."

Damon let go and stared Elena down. That's why she was mad? No wonder there was tension between them ever since that night. Damon thought that it was from the pressure of the Original/ Doppelganger issue…

He failed. She wasn't supposed to know. She was suppose to forget and go back with 'brother dearest.' There was only one thing to do.

"Take off your necklace," Damon demanded. "What? No! I won't," Elena argued.

"You'll feel better, Elena. You won't have to carry my burden anymore. You can move on," Damon reasoned.

"But I don't want to move on," Elena said breathlessly. She reached out and cupped Damon's face with her two soft hands," I don't want to forget. I want to always remember."

"I thought you hated me," Damon said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I tried to hate you—I really did. It was impossible. I just came up with reasons to be mad at you so I wouldn't admit…"

"Admit what," Damon stared intently into brown eyes with his blue eyes. He had to know.

To answer, Elena kissed Damon forcefully. It didn't take long for Damon to kiss back. However, he broke the kiss," Are you sure?"

Elena nodded," I love you Damon."

Damon couldn't believe it. This was it. This was the woman who truly broke through the monster inside him. She was the one for him. What he felt for Katherine all those years ago was nothing compared to this. This was real—just the way he wanted it to be.

Damon pulled in for another kiss but Elena stopped him," Wait here." She ran off to the living room. Damon was puzzled. Elena soon returned with a small box.

"For me?" Damon smirked as Elena eagerly nodded. He slowly opened the box to reveal…

"A map?" Damon cocked his head.

"I was thinking that we should plan another road trip," Elena explained. "I was going to tell you the truth then but we can still go for a week starting the day after Christmas."

"Let me think. You, me, and an entire week to ourselves?" Damon quickly answered," Can't wait!" He finally kissed her again before he slowly led her up to the bedroom. They can both agree that this was the best Christmas Eve ever.

…..

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was rushed, but it is Christmas Eve after all. I kind of pulled this of in a hurry. I just wanted to write another oneshot so I can consider whether or not anyone wants me to try a Delena story with chapter. So please, let me know what you think.**

**Feedback is love people!**


End file.
